


Fireflies

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arranged Marriage, Cinderella Elements, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: She's envious of fireflies, how they glow so brightly and free. She remembers a women's voice telling her about the fireflies; she hopes she can be free as them someday.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing...I'm not abandoning my other recent stories; I just misplaced the storyline a bit and need a refresher. Found this in my files and decided to give you a treat for patiently waiting. As usual, mistakes are mine, and I own nothing. I just like playing in the sandbox. I love Fem Harry if you can't tell, so please enjoy it!

I grew up with the notion that fireflies were precious. How they have a short moment to shine, and then it's gone forever. And because their lights are short-lived when captured, they are better admired when free and from afar. 

I was envious of fireflies for being free; I've been trapped in this hell hole for as long as I can remember. Modern-day Cinderella, if only, at least she was left alone with chores. However, in my situation, that would be ideal. I've been starved and beaten to the point where I wonder if life was worth it anymore or why God punishes me so harshly. 

I've had dreams or memories of a women's voice telling me about fireflies. Maybe it was my mother, but I had no way of knowing. When I look outside my window bars as they shine bright and free, I feel hope in my chest that I will someday join them. I hope that it will be worth it in the end when I bear and grin at anything that has been given to me. 


	2. Chapter 1 - An Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things are unusual.

"Girl, get down here this instant!" Vernon Dursley yelled to a young girl scurrying around the foyer to her Uncle. She's willowy as if a breeze can push her down in an instant, her red hair matted down to her scalp as if it hadn't been washed in days. She wears her Cousin's hand-me-downs that engulfs her stick and bones figure. Her once new attire now has stains of various colors, making it a permanent brown color. Head bowed, waiting for instruction for her next task, she just hopes it's not too strenuous as the bruise on her ribs were just beginning to heal from the kick she received earlier in the week. 

"The house needs to be aired out. We'll be having company later. I'll be out picking up necessities for this afternoon. I expect my afternoon meal to be ready when I return." Uncle Vernon instructed as he began to button up his overcoat with Aunt Petunia and Dudley doing the same. "And Girl, everything better be perfect, or the kick to your side will be nothing but a memory." 

The door slamming echos throughout the house, and before she deems it safe to lift her head, she counts to twenty and begins her task. Opening up the windows and dragging the rugs outside to be dusted. Beating the mats with a stick, making sure she was out of the view of her neighbors. This wasn't the first time that the guest has come to the house, but this is the first time Uncle Vernon has made an effort more than usual. 

She has turned 18 that past July, she hopes that her Uncle wouldn't have any untoward thoughts about her. Just the thought of it made her sick. In passing, her Aunt would mutter all she's good for to be a bed warmer. She was an uneducated and illiterate woman. Maybe there was some truth to her Aunt's words, no matter how much it stung.

Scrubbing the kitchen floor harder than intended as the words of her family washed over her. She begins to think more about fireflies. The flight pattern only makes sense to them, the glow on their bodies as they flicker on and off and mesmerizing. Her finger traced the soapy floor in an unknown pattern as she continues to lose herself in thought.

The door slams open, she looks at the clock in the kitchen, seeing that she was supposed to make their evening meal, but she hasn't finished the floors. Her body tenses up, and she braces herself for the punishment that she was about to receive. Hearing the heavy footsteps as she continues to sit on the floor, her head bowed and hands clenching her pants. Her breathing became shallow as the footsteps got closer. 

Finally, she sees his shiny loafers within her view before pain erupted from her right arm. His meaty fingers gripped her bicep. She doesn't make any noises knowing that it'll be useless, her pleas will fall on deaf ears, she's learned at a young age. Trying to keep up with his long strides as he continues to grip her arm, feeling as if it would pop out of its socket. Her Cousin and Aunt are scarce; they always were during her beatings.

She hits the wall with a thud as her Uncle threw her across the room. She barely has time to brace as his foot connected with her still bruised ribs. Repeated hits on her ribs, stomach, and back. Never her face, he once told her she wouldn't be able to see her chores if her face was a mess. The beating felt like it went on for hours as she continued to count. She usually gets to 1000 before she passes out; however, she reached 200 in her mind. Her Uncle stopped and walked out, leaving her bloodied and bruised on the floor. 

She can hear her labored breathing as her body twinges in pain, unable to move. Hearing lighter footsteps this time, knowing it was her Aunt. Which was odd seeing as she usually never near during her beatings. Leaving her to care for herself once she fell back into consciousness.

"Look at this mess, I told Vernon not to get too rough. What will they think now?" Aunt Petunia muttered under her breath, scurrying toward the broken figure. "Get up, Girl! We don't have much time!" she yelled as her fingernails dug into the girl's arm. Wincing as her body jerks to quickly as her Aunt drags her into the bathroom. "Hurry and clean up!" The door slams, and she's left alone once more.

Moving mechanically, she begins to undress out of her rags. The situation was odd; she doesn't know how to feel about it. Her Aunt never has shown up after her beatings. Usually, she wouldn't see her until the next morning at breakfast. She knew the guest that were coming were vital to her Uncle, and she had a sinking feeling that it has something to do with her. 

Removing the blood from the cut on her side after receiving a nasty cut from her Uncle's shoe buckle, her muscles' soreness relaxed slightly as the hot water ran. Washing her hair with the bar soap that she was given, she rinsed and lathered until the oils were removed. The door opened again, afraid it was her Uncle once more, she began to huddle in the shower corner. Only to find her Aunt pulling the curtain aside, throwing a towel at her, and telling her to follow. She did so quickly, still unsure of the mood.

She was told to sit as her Aunt began to style her hair into a braid, afraid to breathe until she was done, her Aunt threw a dress at her she knows that will fit. Quickly dressing, she looked at herself in the mirror, not knowing who she was looking at. It's been so long since she's had a proper wash. 

Her hair returned to its natural auburn red with little strands framing her face as the rest were braided back into a french braid. The dress was a soft green that flowed slightly at her waist, giving her a fuller look. Overall she looks like a young lady. Smoothing out the material, seeing as it's the most sufficient material she's ever received, she doesn't know if she should be thankful or afraid of what's to come. 

Sitting down, looking at her bare feet, she was unsure if she should wear her regular shoes she was given from her Aunt. She didn't want to assume they got her shoes as well, and she didn't want to ask. Waiting as patiently as she could waiting anxiously trying not to fidget, she didn't want to ruin her Aunts work by running her fingers through her hair. She didn't want another beating. She grimaced at that thought. Her Uncle slammed her door open, making her jump in surprise and her eye expressing fear. He noticed her bare feet and snarled. 

"Put on your shoes, Girl!" He yelled as she quickly scrambled to put her Aunts slips on; the soles were worn down, the heel broken and slightly oversized. But they fit nicely with the dress she had on. Those were her only pair of nice shoes besides the trainers she got from her Cousin that she wears every day along with his hand-me-downs. She called them her dress shoes, but they were anything but. "We have an important guest coming; they're here for you." Her brain paused at the thought, for her? Why? "You will not say anything that happens in this house, or you'll wish that all the beatings I gave you were a death sentence instead. Marg told me I should have drowned you at birth, and I wish I had." He sneered at her.

"Y-y-yes, Uncle Vernon." She stuttered, hoping that she won't receive another beating. 

"Now, you will be on your best behavior." He grabbed her arm again, the long sleeves cover the bruises. Most of the dress covered her bruises, she noticed. They made their way downstairs, with him tightly gripping her arm, trying not to wince as much but didn't think she was doing a good job. He pushed her toward the couch and gave her a look to sit down before he plastering on a smile as the doorbell rang. 

Dudley and Aunt Petunia by his side as he opened the door, she can hear the mummers in the foyer as she tried to keep her breathing even. Clutching her hands into a fist on her knees to stop her hands from trembling, looking at the stain on the floor from one of Dudley's tantrums, she couldn't entirely remove. Hearing the voices come closer to where she was in the living room.

"And this is Hallie Jasmine Potter." She heard her Uncle say, that's such a pretty name. She wasn't sure whose it was until he cleared his throat, and she quickly looked up. Oh, it was hers. Standing swiftly looking at her Uncle and finally the man standing next to him. He was slim, wore a business suit that cut his figure, facial hair artfully giving him a rugged yet sophisticated look. Hair dark slightly at shoulder length and grey eyes with laugh lines around them. She can see his eyes twinkle slightly, almost mischievously.

"P-p-pleasure to meet you, sir," The newly named Hallie said to the unknown man by her Uncle as she did a slight curtsy that she's seen on the tele from one of her Aunts shows. She hates that she sounds so weak, her Uncle laughs slightly.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit shy. Please sit, sit. Petunia, dear, can you bring the tea, please?" Her Uncle told the unknown man as Dudley, and he follows, Hallie was still standing unsure of what to do, and she was still afraid to say anything. She can feel the unknown man's eyes on her as she looks everywhere else but at him.

"You look just like your mother." The unknown man told her, her eyes snapped at him as she looked into his grey eyes. Her face must show surprise, still unable to say a word. "Ah, pardon me. I'm Sirius Black, your Godfather. And I'm glad to have found you at last Hallie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Hallie, remember comments and kudos fuel this story.


End file.
